75th Hunger games
by JordanEskins
Summary: With Katniss and Peeta both dying in their Hunger Games, the rebellion didn't happen. It's the Quarter Quell and Chronicle does not only have to look after her own life in the arena, but also have to safeguard one of the Capitol's children. (Alternate ending to first book). Rating M just in case. Read and Review please.
1. The 74th Hunger Games

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hunger Games.**

**Author's Note: All storylines are my own**

**Hope you enjoy.**

**The 74th ****Hunger Games Ending.**

In a vicious attack at the feast of needed supplies, the District 2 female tribute, Clove was now sat on top of the District 12 female tribute, Katniss.

"Shouldn't have been looking after that weak child, Rue. Should have spent your time gathering supplies, you mindless idiot!" Clove screamed into her victims face as she drew a knife to her throat.

Katniss, was powerless, she was immobile. Clove's two boots firmly locked onto her lifeless hands and her buttocks pushed into her thighs.

Then Clove spotted something in the distance, another tribute, Thresh from district 11 running towards them, she realised that he would easily killed her if she stayed in that position for another second; so she ran to collect the District 2 feast bag for her and her ally Cato.

"You're lucky 12," Thresh told Katniss as he grabbed his feast bag. Katniss comprehended now that Thresh wasn't going to kill her, if he was he would have done it immediately.

"Why don't you just kill me Thresh?" Katniss asked to her considerate enemy.

"Don't think I'm going easy on you 12, I'm saving you just this once; for Rue." Thresh explained. Rue is the girl that Katniss looked out for in the games. She was a 12 year old girl who died; Katniss surrounded her dead body in flowers as a sign of respect.

Thresh then ran off with his bag. Katniss grabbed hers and then ran back to her injured counterpart, Peeta, when the cannon shot, representing the death of another tribute. Katniss waited with her eyes focused in the sky, who was dead?

Was it Clove, Cato or Foxface; who was the female district five tribute? Katniss knew that Thresh wouldn't be dead after being away from his company for all of twenty seconds. But it was none of them, it was Peeta!

Katniss sat, surprisingly emotionless. She now concluded that her relationship with Peeta was just for the camera, she had no inner feelings for him but she needed all the help she could get from sponsors; so she began to cry.

Now there were five: Clove, Cato, Thresh, Foxface and Katniss, it was anyone's game.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, the board have reconsidered the recent development of the rule that two winners are acceptable if they originate from the same district; they have decided that this is an inappropriate adjustment so the rules are back to normal. There may be only one winner." Claudius Templesmith announced to the arena.

Voices rang in Katniss' mind. _They made that rule for the audience to cling onto the love story of you and Peeta._ They told her.

Then suddenly the cannon fired, another tribute was dead! Who was it? Katniss scurried onto her feet and stared into the sky, the deceased tribute was… Cato!

Katniss was beady eyed; she thought that he would be the last to go. She wondered how he died, Clove was with him.

That was it, Clove must have killed him. After the announcement she must have killed him knowing that she could protect herself against the remaining tributes.

Katniss knew that Clove was now her largest enemy, she was afraid of no-one. Katniss thought of how to win. Thresh would not want to kill her, he would avoid it at all costs and Foxface's tactic was to hide and steal supplies, she hadn't killed anyone in the arena.

Night hit the battlefield and it was left in darkness. Katniss tied herself to a tree and slept the day off, she needed to. Her dreams were filled with images of her a Gale together back in District 12.

Dawn covered the arena in light and Katniss was awoken by tiny footsteps clattering around her tree, was it game, or another tribute. She cautiously peered to the ground and was surprised to see Foxface building a new camp in clear sight.

Katniss didn't want to but she had to kill her. She strung her bow and focused on her target, but then Foxface sprinted into the forestry. Had she noticed Katniss? No, it was impossible, Katniss was completely silent.

"Come down pretty plant." Clove screamed referring to Katniss being named after the Katniss plant. She had come face-to-face with her most lethal enemy.

"How could you kill Cato, he helped you through this game." Katniss bellowed at the brunette girl holding ten daggers in her hand.

"He's just a pawn in the Capitol's game, as are you, as am I. I killed him because I needed to, he would have ended up dead anyway, there's only one victor now and her name is Clove" Upon saying that Clove threw a dagger towards Katniss.

The sharp blade slit the side of Katniss' face, blood was now pouring out. Katniss brushed her face with her hand then looked at the bright red that now faced her.

"Come on, plant, you know you can't win." Clove said, sharpening her next dagger with a stone. Katniss had nothing but a bow and arrow, Clove would easily dodge the attack.

Katniss was given flashing images of her sister, Primrose; she had to win for her. Katniss was now thinking of many different ways of killing Clove, but none of her ideas would work.

Then Clove threw another dagger to her target, breaking the branch Katniss sat on. Katniss fell to the floor and Clove walked towards her with another blade at the ready.

"Bye, bye pesky plant." Clove threw three continuous blades at Katniss, slicing her throat, right arm and forehead. The cannon fired to signal her terrible death but Clove threw four more.

Katniss' face appeared in the sky, a gasp surfed through the Capitol and District 12. Clove now ran back into the forestry because of the plane that was about to come and take Katniss' corpse, but not before taking her knives back.

Clove now set her sights on the sneaky tribute, Foxface who was closer than she thought. After escaping from Clove's sight, Foxface and climbed up a small tree, she knew that Clove would only look up the biggest trees for her.

Foxface's only weapons were the stones at her feet, she needed help. Then a parachute appeared from the sky, a package for her, sent from her sponsors.

She eagerly opened the box and gleamed a smile when she saw she was sent a mini spear. Foxface knew that the audience must not have liked Clove; her viciousness couldn't have made her likeable.

Foxface knew how to use it, she pressed the red button on the side and turned it into the fully-fledged spear it was made to be.

Clove threw one of her knives into the air to scare the feeble tribute who had her eyes locked onto her, spear in hand. Foxface thrusted her arm forward and sent the spear through Clove's neck, the cannon fired; Clove was obviously dead.

Her shriek echoed to Thresh, who was awakening near a lake at the opposite side of the arena. He knew who he was up against, the thin, weak but smart girl who had five in her training score. He knew that Foxface must have had a cunning plan as he had not seen her yet in the arena. Who will win? Thresh or Foxface?

Foxface saw the look on Clove's face. She had witnessed the attack on Katniss from the bushes and saw her killing the boy from district 9 as she ran off at the beginning of the games. Foxface hated her, but she couldn't stand the look on her face; so she ran as far away as possible, looking out for the destructive Thresh along the way.

Thresh could see the plane take the two corpses back to the Capitol. He began to think that Foxface was a vicious murderer. He thought that her tactic was to look weak until she needed to become strong; he concluded that she killed Katniss as well. He didn't want to admit it to himself, but he was scared.

On her run away mission, Foxface saw black berries laying on the ground in abundance. She smugged a chuckle to herself. She'd remembered reading a book on poisonous berries before entering the arena. She picked a handful and thought of a plan to kill the brute. She had left the spear in Clove; it was her only way to win.

Thresh; on the other hand just prepared himself for a surprise attack, he knew that she wouldn't face him head-on; she would use the element of surprise. He surveyed every area of his surroundings, he saw every plan that Foxface would think of; aerial, water attack, he was prepared.

Both tributes were miles away from each other; the day was spent searching for each other. Thresh made a bed of leaves near the riverbank and Foxface curled up underneath a crisp, tree.

Both tributes awoke to the same sound, the sound of a whistle. The whistle that symbolised the last day of the Hunger Games. The Capitol had concocted a plan to get them together.

"Ladies and Gentleman, a new rule has been adjusted to join onto to the special circumstances of this Hunger Game. The first tribute to get to the Cornucopia will be the victor; the other tribute will be killed immediately." A voice echoed.

Foxface jumped at the chance. It couldn't be a lie, the audience would not approve; she left her flask of water on the ground and just ran to the Cornucopia, it was her chance.

Thresh thought about it for a moment; was it a trick just to get the two of them together? He then recalled the change of the amount of winners allowed and he concluded that Foxface would stay in the forest, so he went to the Cornucopia.

Thresh thought that the new rule was a trick but he wanted to check just in case. He thought that Foxface would be too cautious to take the risk.

Foxface arrived at the Cornucopia, she was alone. "Come on now, I've won!" She yelled to the skies.

Thresh heard her voice and was running faster than ever, if he killed her, he would be the winner by default.

He arrived at his destination; he was now face-to-face with Foxface. They both stared at each other awkwardly, they knew that one of them would be dead in a matter of minutes, but which one of them would be the last to fall?

Thresh was armed with a sword, he showed it to Foxface, she looked back scared; her brains could not help her now.

"As it was impossible to decide who arrived at the Cornucopia first, the new regulation has been revoked; this is now a fight to the death."

Foxface threw her head into the sky, she was there long before Thresh, she realised now she was actually outsmarted.

Thresh took no time to lunge at Foxface with his pristine sword, the blade was as sharp as a spike. Thresh swiped the sword at her head, she ducked and tackled him to the ground. She was surprised herself that she could do that to a boy twice her size.

Thresh, in the force, dropped his sword onto the ground. Now Foxface sat on top of him. Thresh grabbed her arms and head butted her onto the ground; her nose now bled a sea of blood.

Foxface scurried onto her feet the moment that Thresh received his sword from the imprint in the muddy ground.

Thresh ran at Foxface another time and she was forced to the ground. Thresh held the sword above her head. She took this opportunity to quickly take the berries from her pocket and stuff them into his mouth.

Thresh fell to the floor, he had lost…

**Foxface won the 74th****annual Hunger Games, so there was no rebellion. The Hunger Games continued as normal. Our story now leads up to the 75****th**** Annual Hunger Games, where new Tributes are about to be chosen and are participating in the third Quarter Quell.**


	2. The District 12 Reaping

President Snow, the ruler of Panem, strolled to the centre of the stage where a golden envelope sat proudly on a glass stand.

"Hello Panem." He said, in his husky voice. President Snow only appeared on television for special occasions. This was a special occasion.

"As the 75th annual Hunger Games are being celebrated this year, it is the year of the third Quarter Quell."

I watched in my run down bedroom in District 12, the projector in the corner showing this 'momentous occasion.' All residents of Panem were required to watch anything that was acquainted with the Hunger Games, it was compulsory.

"I know you are all excited to see what the twist is this year and it's now time to reveal."

The Quarter Quell is celebrated every 25 years of the Hunger Games. The founders of the games wrote the Quarter Quell twists and are revealed on the day of the reaping, today.

President Snow picked up the envelope, invited with the roar of the Capitol crowd. "Let's take a moment to reflect on the sacrifices that the Capitol had to make to keep Panem in peace."

Silence covered the room in the Capitol; I sniggered to my sister next to me. Seventy five years ago, the thirteen Districts rebelled against the Capitol, after a long war the Capitol won and created the Hunger Games to stop the districts from making a war again.

When the silence stopped in the Capitol, President Snow what opened the envelope and read the content written by the founders.

"To show how the Capitol thinks of itself as an equal to the other districts, there will be 26 Tributes entering the arena this year; two of which being the Capitol's children."

The projector shut off to cover the reaction of the Capitol, it would obvious be of shock and terror.

My Sister, Graphite, stood up. "Now maybe the Capitol will understand how tough it is to see children from your own neighbour being slaughtered."

I couldn't agree more but I had other things on my mind, the reaping. "They'll get what's coming to them." I said.

"Girls, wash yourselves down now then we have to leave." Our father called up the stairs. He had gotten used to this now, taking us both to our possible deaths. It was the final year; the both of us were now eighteen. If we survived this reaping, there would be no more scares every year.

Graphite and I are twins; we were born just minutes apart. Our father was so pleased and scared at the same time. He was happy that he had two children, but they were two children who could be killed on national television.

I washed myself with the water in the old bucket kept next to our toilet. Graphite followed after and we both met back in my bedroom, the same routine as always. Dressed in the same clothes, a white ankle length robe. Our dark brunette hair scrunched back in a ponytail.

We were met downstairs by our father who held out his hands for the both of us, we both grappled them tightly and were brought in for a hug.

"Good luck girls." He whispered to us both with a hint of tearing up. I pulled away before it got too upsetting; I opened the door and gestured for them to go first. My father left while Granite stood opposite me, she put her hands on my shoulders.

"Promise me you won't volunteer for me." She said like she did every year. I nodded and I asked her the same question, she hugged me and walked away.

As we arrived in the reaping area we saw the hundreds of children ages 12-18 who are just waiting to be told if they were to be ushered into murder or were allowed to go home for another year until this would happen again. The peacemakers from the Capitol took mine and Granite's blood for identification.

As our Father stood with all the other anxious parents and family, Granite and I stood by all of the other 18 year old girls awaiting their fate. The crowd fell silent as the Panem anthem roared around District 12.

Effie Trinket, the District 12 escort, elegantly walked on stage. Her bright green wig was the first feature that caught my eye, and then it was her powdered white face and then her lime green corset. And finally her luminous yellow heels that added eight inches to her height. The expected Capitol attire.

The District 12 mayor and the Hunger Games mentor, and previous winner of the games, Haymitch Abernathy, followed her on stage and sat in their designated seated behind the upright Effie.

The Mayor and Haymitch seem to hate being at the reaping every year, Haymitch was here once himself. But Effie obviously enjoyed the feeling of taking children to their death.

"Welcome, Welcome. It's that time again for District 12 to send one courageous young man and woman into the area as the honour of being a tribute in the 75th Hunger Games. But before the selection of names, we have the privilege of viewing a video directly from the Capitol."

Effie clapped alone as the video 'justifying' the Hunger Games was shown to District 12. It showed how District 13 was blown into nothing because of the war against the Capitol.

I looked at Effie and she was reciting every word said in the video. Granite and I exchanged looks as the video just finished.

"That touches my heart every time, now for the name." Effie rushed over to the girl's bowl that held the names of the hundreds of females who live in District 12.

"Ladies first, must be polite now." Effie shared a giggle with the crowd that wasn't returned. She then took off her green gloves and reached into the bowl.

She swirled her nimble fingers around the perimeter of the bowl then reached in and picked out the paper on the bottom, she them strutted to the centre microphone once again and opened the slip of paper slowly.

"And this year's female tribute for District 12 is... Chronicle Marquessa." The girls around us let of a giant sigh, they had escaped the Hunger Games, but for me; it was just a wish...


	3. The Capitol's Tributes

"Where are you Chronicle?" Effie asked to the crowd, I breathed in and turned to Graphite. I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her cheek.

"Don't worry I'll be fine." I whispered into her ear, Graphite pushed me away and ran to the centre of the reaping area.

"I volun..." I ran to her and placed my finger on her lips and she fell to the floor. I knelt down to her level and wiped her tears away. She looked at me with her chestnut coloured eyes and dived at me with her arms wide.

"Come on now, you have to be strong for Dad." I told her, it now flashed into my mind the millions of people watching me console her all over Panem.

Then my hands were forced to let go of my distraught sister. I opened my eyes and saw a man in a bold white suit dragging her away, that man was a peace keeper.

My father rushed out from the crowd and pushed the peacekeeper onto the ground and took a screaming Graphite into the family's area.

That type of behaviour is punishable by death in Panem, my heart stopped, was I about to see my whole family slaughtered in front of my very eyes? I felt a tear trickle out of my eye.

"Come on now Chronicle, we don't have all day." That voice shot straight through me, I then realised how cruel the Capitol really is. I wiped my tear away and shook my head before facing Effie.

I walked onto the stage and Effie scurried me to the microphone, the pushed me to the right side of her.

"Now it's the boys." Effie hastily walked over to the boys' bowl. She was obviously on a tight schedule and my selection took time off. She picked the paper off the top and opened it quickly. "Magnum Cairn."

I looked to see a thin, blond boy walking out of the 16 year-old section. He walked with a hunchback, slowly over to the stage to Effie's annoyance. She grabbed and straightened his back and stood him to her left.

"Shake hands you two." She told us. I looked at Magnum's eyes to see they shone a bright blue.

"Ladies and gentlemen, you're tributes for this year. Magnum and Chronicle. Happy Hunger Games and may the odds be ever in your favour." Effie shooed us into the justice building, a giant pile of bricks that was only used once a year. We were put in different rooms; mine was painted gray and only contained a seat and a bookshelf. The books, being 'The History of Panem.' Twenty-four different editions stared at me.

My double door creaked open. "Five minutes." The deep voice of the peacekeeper announced. Graphite, along with my father ran into the room and wrapped their arms around me.

I desperately wanted to cry but I remembered last year, seeing our female tribute, Katniss, talking to her sister and mother. I knew that if the Capitol saw me crying or breaking down, they would see me as weak.

I let go of them and looked them both in the eyes. "You two have to be strong, okay. I will do my best to win." I had no chance of winning, I have no survival skills and I've never used a weapon before, apart from a dart.

"You have to win Chronicle." My father stroked my ponytail and kissed my forehead. "You have to."

The door swung open, the peacekeeper who let them in stormed into the room. "Time." Graphite began screaming again and my father stood still. "Let's go!" the peacekeeper shouted and grabbed them both by the wrist and dragged them out.

"I promise." I bellowed the moment before the door slammed shut. Immediately the door opened again, this time revealing a smiling Effie.

"Come on then, time to go to the Capitol." Her Capitol accent pinged in my ear, I realised that I would be hearing this on everyone who speaks when I arrive.

I walked towards the door where I was brushed down by the perfect hands of Effie. "Appearance is everything Chronicle." I ignored her and stored into the corridor where I was met by Magnum, who had obviously been crying.

"It's time for you to go to the station." Effie placed her hands on our backs and pushed us until we left the justice building. We were pushed into a black limousine with the Capitol symbol on the back.

On the journey, Magnum just couldn't stop crying, his family must be important to him to. "Who did you say goodbye to?" I asked him. He looked at me, shocked that I acknowledged him.

He wiped his eyes. "My mother." I felt complete sympathy immediately I knew what it was like to not have a mother.

"My mother died when she gave birth to me." He turned away and continued to cry into his sleeve. We didn't speak again in the car ride.

"I don't know why you're so upset, you're in for a treat, first up; a six course meal." I wanted to hit Effie in that sparking smile but I knew she would help me in the Games; I needed all the help I could get.

The enormously long train stretch out further than I could see, a Golden colour, just for me? I couldn't help but dribbling over the meal that awaited me.

"Doors opening." The doors announced. As it opened it revealed a chrome room, silk furniture and a mahogany table that held what I could only dream about before, an actual meal I will enjoy.

Magnum ran over to the table, grabbed the seasoned chicken and chomped down on it.

"The manors on him, I need to sort him out." Effie walked over to Magnum and began talking sternly to him when she was interrupted by the television; a 60 inch flat screen on the wall.

"We now join the Capitol for their first ever reaping." I knew the voice that was the voice over; Claudius Templesmith, he talks over every Hunger Games.

Effie fell onto her chair and was silent for once; actually without a smile on her face. She might be fake to the cameras but the news that someone in the Capitol will soon be dead must be killing her.

"Welcome, welcome Capitol." The male escort for the Capitol said; he was attempting to be happy about it but his smile was breaking. He wore a dark purple tuxedo and purple trousers. His hair was combed back and was purple also.

"The male's name will be chosen first." This was not the usual script, he must have been chosen this morning; it's always ladies first. He walked to the male bowl and picked the name. There was a zoom in on his face and it revealed that he was shaking.

"Amethyst Benevolent." The crowd was silent as Amethyst, out of the 14 year-old section walked onto the stage.

"Now for the girls." He said; Effie was now hiding her eyes. He picked out a paper and read. "Hyacinth Trinket."

It couldn't be could it? Effie's Daughter?


	4. Effie's Ask

Effie ran out of the room, screaming and in tears; Effie's daughter is going to be in the arena with me and Magnum.

"That's it Capitol, your tributes; Amethyst and Hyacinth. May the odds be ever in your favour." With that, the escort ushered them into the Justice Building of the Capitol.

I walked towards Effie's room to try and console her when a voice interrupted me. "Don't worry, she'll get over whatever she's crying about." Haymitch sat down next to Magnum and picked up a piece of perfectly cooked toast.

"Her daughter was just reaped for the Capitol." Magnum explained. Haymitch put down his toast on the table and went back into his room.

"Should I follow him?" I asked Magnum, he was shocked that I talked to him again but shook his head.

We both tried to not think about possibly murdering Effie's daughter or even each other and nearly ate all of the food on the table. We sat on the couch for five hours just talking about life back in the District. Occasional bulletins appeared on the television, showing recaps of each Districts reapings.

The usual career tributes from 1, 2 and 4. Career tributes attend an academy where they train to win the Hunger Games, they then volunteer at the age of 18, they win almost every year and are cold-blooded.

There was a surprise when they showed District 7; the usual girl's name was called then when it came to the boys. A 16 year-old was called up to the stage but another boy volunteered in his place. An 18 year-old muscular, black haired, brown eyed beast. "Enanit Seyton, the first career for District 7." He announced to Panem.

When it came to District 12, they showed Magnum stood on the stage, he looked confident. Then Claudius spoke over me consoling Graphite on the ground. "Now this is a beautiful sight, seeing a family so strong that they would risk their lives for one another."

Eventually Magnus left for his bedroom, neither of us saw Haymitch or Effie since the Capitol's reaping. I began to walk into my bedroom when a heard a voice. "Chronicle, can you come here, I have to ask for your assistance."

I turned to see that it was Effie, whispering from her carriage. Going into her bedroom, I was so stunned, everything painted Gold, and 100 times bigger than anything back in District 12.

"Come on now, sit." Effie ordered. I sat on her double king-sized bed and stared in awe at her wardrobe. 30 different coloured outfits; and we were only on the train for a day.

Effie sat down beside me; she now wore a deep blue outfit with a white wig. She placed her blue gloves on my shoulders and looked into my eyes. "I need you to do something for me." I nodded, I couldn't get on the wrong side of Effie, whatever she wanted me to do; she was my lifeline, along with Haymitch she could save my life in the arena by getting me sponsors.

"I just can't stand the thought of my Hyacinth in the arena, alone with no-one to look after her. That's where you come in; I need you to keep her safe in the arena."

What was she asking me to do? My time in the arena would be hard enough looking after myself, not thinking about keeping my eye on Hyacinth. "What do you want me to do?"

"Well, I'm sure the Capitol citizens would want to sponsor Hyacinth because they would hate to see her get killed." She said that with a fake insincerity, but I could tell she was dying inside.

"The other tributes will see her and Amethyst as big threats because of that very fact. And this also helps you. If the Capitol believes that you really want to help one of their children; they won't think twice about helping you."

Could this be true, could helping Effie's daughter really be my ticket to winning? "I can get you sponsors Chronicle if you just do me this favour." She stood up and brushed through her closet, scanning each outfit for about a second.

"I'll do it." I said. I needed any help I could get in the arena. Effie ran over to me and shook my hand.

"See you tomorrow then." She assured as she gently shooed me out of her room.

I laid down in my bed and thought of Graphite and my Father; could I really win the Hunger Games? I had to think of me and Hyacinth in the final 2, could I kill a twelve year old girl? These thoughts sent me into a dark sleep.

I was in the cornucopia with Hyacinth and Enanit. He had a curved blade and I had no weapon. He went to kill her, he sliced her neck and she fell to the floor, then I saw Graphite and my father in the justice building.

I woke up screaming in my bed, I was met by Magnum's face. "Are you okay Chronicle?" He asked. I got up out of bed and I hugged him.

"I didn't win... I didn't win." I told him, he stroked my hair. "I had the same dream too. I died in the blood bath." Magnum told me.

Then I realised, I could possibly have to kill this boy for my own survival. He reminded me of my father for some strange reason, strong but sensitive.

"We have to go now; we're nearly at the Capitol." He left the room and I pulled open my wardrobe, I grabbed the first outfit I saw, a yellow silk, knee length dress.

I'd never worn a silk dress before; all I wore back in District 12 were rags, apart from my reaping dress.

I put my hair back into its bobble, and then I looked out of the window to see the giant, chrome metropolis that was the Capitol. I was stunned by its beauty, every building was perfection.

The train began to slow down from in 200 mph when I saw the reflection of a luminous pink ball by my door; Effie's new wig.

"Come on, we're here."


End file.
